


Так себе утро

by Agapushka



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Angst, Crossover, Gen, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapushka/pseuds/Agapushka
Summary: Когда встречаешь Дэдпула, мир переворачивается с ног на голову, и становится совсем непонятно, кто прав, а кто виноват.
Kudos: 3





	Так себе утро

**Author's Note:**

> Сделано на конкурс кроссоверов «Крейзикросс» 2018 специально для hogsland.com

В Нью-Йорке все было огромным: начиная от исторических небоскребов в районе Манхэттена и заканчивая Американским музеем естественной истории, занимающим, ни много ни мало, двадцать пять зданий. Поэтому широкая портовая пристань на юге Манхэттена практически не удивила Джинни Уизли своей площадью — чуть меньше их школьного стадиона по квиддичу, подумаешь.

Утро было ранним. Большинство американцев еще спало, подсознательно надеясь, что будильник разбудит их хотя бы на десять минут попозже — бесконечная суета и кипучая деятельность города вместе с неплохой зарплатой давала также хронические недосыпы и постоянную усталость.

Джинни широко зевнула, тут же прикрыв рот ладошкой, как ее всегда учила мать. Даже находясь в абсолютном одиночестве, благовоспитанным волшебницам следовало соблюдать правила приличия — не ковырять в носу и не зевать так, что «можно увидеть, что ты ела на завтрак». Благовоспитанной Джинни себя не очень считала, но привитые с детства правила выполнялись на подсознательном уровне автоматически.

Поверхность залива на горизонте подернулась молочной дымкой утреннего тумана. Начали раздаваться первые крики чаек. Джинни зябко поежилась и пожалела, что так легко оделась. Еще неизвестно, сколько ей здесь стоять, ожидая Рабастана Лестрейнджа. Наводка была точной, но жизнь подчас оказывалась настолько непредсказуемой штукой, что шанс вновь упустить беглого Пожирателя вполне мог быть.

Погрузившись в собственные мысли, Джинни вдруг отметила про себя, что уже несколько минут слышит визг шин и пронзительные гудки, издаваемые как минимум несколькими магловскими машинами.

«И кто только решил устроить гонки в такую рань?» — недовольно подумала она, беспокоясь, как бы компания загулявших гонщиков не сорвала ей задание.

Волшебная палочка слегка дернулась в руках, обдавая Джинни с ног до головы фальшивым холодом, который мгновение спустя исчез. Теперь она на время стала невидимой — дезиллюминационные чары, к сожалению, удавались ей максимум минут на пятнадцать. Плохой результат для мракоборца, но ничего не поделаешь.

Она мельком взглянула на часы, на миг блеснувшие из-под рукава куртки — шесть утра. Поскорее бы появился Лестрейндж. 

Джинни не раз корила себя за взрывной характер и неусидчивость, все это очень мешало ей ждать в засадах или терпеливо наблюдать за объектом. Она привыкла действовать, а не сидеть сложа руки или считать столбики на краю пристани. Здесь их было ровно пятьдесят две штуки, она уже три раза сосчитала.

На соседней улице внезапно послышался оглушительный удар, а рев двигателей, хоть и становился все ближе, казалось, будто уменьшился на один тон. Джинни не успела мысленно поворчать по этому поводу, как сзади нее с громким визгом выскочили две невыносимо помятые машины и понеслись прямо к воде. Она едва успела отскочить в сторону. В нос ударил запах жженой резины. Перед самыми столбиками машины остановились, а чайки, испуганные шумом, начали орать еще громче.

— Правильно, утречко нужно начинать с купания!

Джинни вздрогнула и обернулась, радуясь тому, что ее не видно.

С противоположного края площадки, чуть пританцовывая, приближался странный человек: все тело, включая голову, было обтянуто латексным красно-черным костюмом. На поясе крепилась кожаная лента, из-за широкой спины воинственно торчали две рукояти мечей. Белые глаза незнакомца ехидно прищурились.

— Кажется, ваше дело накрылось пушным зверьком колоссальных размеров! — бодро крикнул он, лениво доставая из ленты черный предмет, металлическим блеском сверкнувший в предрассветном солнце. — Не будите спящего Дэдпула, сто раз вам говорил об этом!

Тонированные машины хранили упорное молчание. Джинни на всякий случай подняла вверх палочку — ей все это очень не нравилось.

— Раз-два-три-четыре-пять, я иду искать! — радостно завопил Дэдпул.

Из штуковины в его руке словно вылетел твердый огонь — стекла одной из машин стали разлетаться на мелкие осколки, а боковые двери покрылись мелкими дырочками.

«Какого дракла!» — пронеслось в голове у Джинни. 

Она испуганно присела, цепляясь за фонарный столб. Им рассказывали на подготовке про такие штуки — магловское оружие. Быстрое и опасное, как Авада, только очень шумное. И следы оставляет. Как же их… пистолеты!

Между тем из второй машины высунулась чья-то рука и начала отстреливаться в ответ. 

— Твою ж налево! — заорал Дэдпул.

Он поднял свою руку и преспокойно посмотрел перед собой через сквозную дыру, зияющую прямо в центре его ладони. 

Джинни почувствовала легкую тошноту, а затем ее глаза расширились от удивления: рана быстро сокращалась, и вот ладонь снова стала целой, как будто ничего не было! 

Стёкла второй машины разлетелись еще быстрее. А из первой показался широкоплечий мужчина с таким злобным лицом, что стало ясно — сдаваться тот не намерен. В его правой руке была увесистая дубина, сплошь утыканная острыми шипами.

Дэдпул сделал удивленное лицо (если можно было так назвать растянувшуюся ткань его костюма, полностью закрывающую нос и рот) и приложил ладони к щекам.  
— Кажется, я не выключил плиту! — воскликнул он. — Подожди, мой большой друг, никуда не уходи!

Сделав внезапный кувырок, Дэдпул отскочил в сторону, а через пару секунд место, где он только что стоял, обуглилось от взрыва небольшой гранаты. 

— Любите горячих парней? — он небрежным жестом смахнул с плеча кусочек горящей доски и снова принялся стрелять из пистолета во все стороны.

Джинни прижала ладони к ушам, предварительно создав вокруг себя плотный щит и очень надеясь, что ее магия выдержит атаку магловского оружия. Несмотря на опасность, трансгрессировать отсюда она не собиралась — задание Министерства превыше всего.

Спустя пару минут выстрелы стихли. Джинни подняла голову и чуть не охнула — возле машин лежало три тела. Из-под их спин растекалось что-то вязкое и темное. 

Дэдпул довольно мурлыкал в стороне, вынув из бардачка старой Тойоты какие-то документы и быстро их просматривая. Среди папок оказалась небольшая шоколадка. Он быстро сорвал с нее хрустящую обертку и ткнул в то место, где у нормального человека был рот.

— Ах да, — он стер оставшийся на ткани шоколадный след и отбросил батончик в сторону.

Легкая теплота, разливающаяся по всему телу Джинни, дала ей понять, что действие чар закончилось. Она снова была видима.

Послышался хлопок, и сзади Дэдпула возникла худая фигура в темном плаще. 

Рабастан Лестрейндж мгновенно оценил ситуацию и отшвырнул красно-черную фигуру в сторону, впечатав ее в ближайшую из машин. Другой рукой он уже посылал красные лучи в Джинни, которая едва успела отбить их.

Она прекрасно была наслышана о дуэльных навыках Рабастана, но одно дело перечитывать его досье, а другое — столкнуться с его магией вживую.

Быстрые заклятия шквалом летели в Джинни, не давая ей возможности напасть в ответ — она лишь успевала ставить щиты и отклонять атаку противника, не более.

— Эй, чувак!

Рабастана снесло мощным ударом сбоку, от чего он проехал добрых пару метров по гладким деревянным доскам.

— Ты кто такой вообще?

Дэдпул возвышался над ним, целясь в него из пистолета. Джинни чуть не взвыла от досады. Не хватало только, чтобы этот ненормальный клоун убил Лестрейнджа! Она быстрыми шагами подбежала к ним и нацелила палочку на Пожирателя:

— Инкарцеро!

— Ты мутант, что ли?

Теперь тяжелый ствол пистолета был направлен почти в самое лицо Джинни, отчего по ее спине поползли неприятные мурашки.

— Убери, — холодно произнесла она.

— А если не уберу? — Дэдпул принял почти изящную позу, отставив ногу в сторону и уперев руку в бок. 

Она не успела ответить — мощным ударом освободившегося Лестрейнджа их разбросало в стороны. Пистолет глухо булькнул, скрывшись в воде, а волшебная палочка с дробным постукиванием откатилась на несколько метров. Джинни едва успела перекатиться вбок — зеленый луч едва не задел ее, выбив огромную дыру в досках. Кое-как поднявшись на ноги, она припустилась за своей палочкой. Однако чей-то предсмертный хрип заставил ее застыть на месте. 

Джинни как во сне подняла палочку, медленно развернулась и увидела, как Дэдпул ловким движением уже возвращал свои клинки за спину. Лестрейндж лежал возле его ног.

— Какого Мерлина?! — заорала Джинни, в два прыжка подбегая к поверженной фигуре.

Сомнений не было — Пожиратель был уже мертв. От накатившего гнева ее затрясло. 

— Остолбеней!

Выброс магии был таким сильным, что Дэдпул мгновенно свалился к ее ногам. Джинни мрачно взглянула на фигуру, затянутую в нелепый костюм. Это же надо было столкнуться с таким психопатом на задании! И что ей теперь делать?

Она тоскливо окинула взглядом пристань. Четыре мертвых тела и ненормальный убийца в отключке — лучше не придумаешь.

— Обливиэйт, — прошептала она, направляя палочку на валявшегося без сознания Дэдпула. 

Сейчас она сотрет ему память и исчезнет отсюда. С мертвым Лестрейнджом. Ее передернуло. Не так Джинни представляла себе работу мракоборцем, ох не так. Как же не хотелось признавать, что Гарри был прав, утверждая, что не для нее такая работа!

— Ты закончила? — послышался снизу ехидный голос. — Или мне еще полежать и полюбоваться твоим горестным видом?

С легкостью поднявшись, Дэдпул вдруг щелкнул Джинни по носу.

— На меня не действуют ментальные техники, понятно, цыпа? Я псих до мозга костей, так что спрячь свою палку-копалку и вали домой.

Она ошарашенно уставилась на него, не в силах вымолвить ни слова от такой наглости.

— «Слушайте все, я суровый боец и буду сурово молчать, прожигая свою жертву суровым взглядом — авось она раскается и сдастся правосудию!» — продекламировал Дэдпул, двигая бровями и пытаясь изобразить мимику Джинни, что было довольно трудно сделать в таком костюме.

— Ты, — начала она, — убийца…

Он резко шагнул к ней, и она замолчала, чувствуя страх и беспомощность.

— К твоему сведению, я плохиш, гасящий еще бо́льших плохишей. И если что, мне абсолютно за это не стыдно, усекла?

Он круто развернулся и бравурно зашагал прочь.

— Что бы эти люди ни натворили, ты не имел права их убивать! — вырвалось у Джинни.

— А ты у нас главный судья?

Дэдпул остановился и начал хрустеть пальцами. Затем достал из-за пояса бумаги, которые забрал из бардачка и потряс ими в воздухе.

— А что ты скажешь, если узнаешь, что эти милые ребята в черных курточках занимались продажей детишек на органы, а?

Сердце Джинни словно замедлило бег. Она никогда даже не думала о таких ужасах. 

— Конечно, ты бы ответила, что их надо было арестовать и посадить в тюрьму, — продолжал он. — Отдать в руки правосудию и спать со спокойной совестью. А вот я так, блин, не думаю!

От последней фразы она вздрогнула. Дэдпул преспокойно скрутил бумаги в трубочку и снова засунул за пояс.

— Не знаю, как ты, но лично я теперь смогу спать спокойно, зная, что эти ребята и впрямь больше никого не потревожат. А твой чудесный друг...

Он взглянул на лежащую на досках неподвижную фигуру и пожал плечами.

— Он явно хотел тебя убить. Я просто сделал так, чтобы этот чувак больше не приставал к тебе. Благодарности можешь прислать почтовым голубем.

Джинни была абсолютно в смешанных чувствах. Этот человек (или не человек?) был настолько странным и непредсказуемым, что она полностью растерялась. Всего парой фраз ему удалось сбить ее с толку. Джинни всегда считала, что смертная казнь — самое худшее, что могло придумать человечество для наказания. Люди не имели право отбирать у других людей жизнь. Однако мысль о такой жестокости над невинными детьми поразила ее до глубины души. 

Джинни зажмурилась и на секунду представила, что сделала бы, если бы такая трагедия случилась с кем-то из ее родных. В висках тут же застучала кровь. Не задумываясь нашла бы негодяя и убила, это факт. 

Она открыла глаза. Вот так. Все принципы разрушаются, когда дело касается тебя или твоей семьи. И как жить дальше? 

Лестрейндж безмолвно лежал в стороне. Возможно, и он заслужил такой печальный конец, кто знает. Все равно ничего вернуть она уже не сможет.

— Так ты мутант?

Дэдпул сидел на заборе, отделявшим часть пристани от остального города.

— Я волшебница.

— Ну, если тебе так приятнее себя называть, то буду звать тебя волшебницей.

— Я не мутант!

— Да-да, конечно.

В его голосе слышалось веселье — как будто они просто встретились в парке, а не столкнулись здесь при весьма неприятных обстоятельствах.

— А ты, я так понимаю, как раз мутант?

Дэдпул притворно смутился и махнул на нее рукой.

— Зови меня просто супергероем, я не обижусь.

— Супергерои спасают людей, а не стреляют по ним, — холодно отозвалась она, не обращая внимания на его веселье.

— А ты, я смотрю, разбираешься в супергероях. Ну конечно, они ведь все такие из себя красивые и милые. Взять хоть Супермена — я сам готов в него влюбиться, когда вижу, честное слово!

Джинни покачала головой. Абсолютно не хотелось продолжать этот дурацкий диалог. Она отвернулась и подошла к Лестрейнджу, стараясь не смотреть на него.

— Не могу сказать, что рада была встрече. И надеюсь, мы больше не увидимся.

Дэдпул соскочил с забора и отвесил шутовской поклон.

— Взаимно, волшебница!

При этом из его уст слово «волшебница» прозвучало, как оскорбление.

Он вытянул левую руку вперед — на ней внезапно обнаружились разноцветные детские часики с изображенными на них героями мультсериала «Время приключений».

— Кажется, приближается время завтрака! Как насчет порции текилы в соседнем баре? Он работает круглосуточно.

Джинни поморщилась, а затем исчезла вместе с Лестрейнджем, заставив Дэдпула на мгновение запнуться.

— Оу. Ну что ж. Будем считать это уходом по-английски! — выкрикнул он в пустоту.

Круто развернувшись, он пнул валявшуюся шоколадку и тут же упал, поскользнувшись на успевшей растаять вязкой массе. 

— Ядрена-макарона! — выругался он, вытирая ботинок о ближайшую клумбу.

Вдали начали движение первые машины, сонно выезжающие из кварталов на главную дорогу. Нью-Йорк просыпался, заливая в себя тонны кофе и выкуривая первые за этот день сигареты.

Дэдпул не спеша шел узкими улочками, размышляя, что сделать первым делом: отправить найденные документы в ближайший отдел полиции (вот ведь неудачники!) или же заглянуть на стаканчик к Уизлу. Решив, что почта все равно приложит все усилия, чтобы документы как можно дольше шли до адресата, он свернул в боковой проулок и направился к старому приятелю.

Перед глазами так и стояла рыжая девчонка. Весьма любопытный экземпляр, хоть и не его типаж. Ей не стать бойцом, если будет жить по таким наивным принципам. Хотя, когда-то давным-давно, в прошлой жизни, он и сам был таким.

Лет до пяти.

Уэйд Уинстон хохотнул и вошел в бар, громко постучав по стойке и разбудив заснувшего после ночной смены Уизла.

— Хватить спать, старина! Мир жаждет новых свершений, а я рюмочку… Хотя ладно, налей просто кофе!

Уэйд снял свою маску и крутанулся на стуле. Еще парой плохишей на свете стало меньше — ради этого стоило жить.


End file.
